


Wistful Memories

by ghoulshuu



Series: HideKaneWeek [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2, Hidekane Week, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise wakes up from pleasant dreams involving a blonde haired man. These dreams turn into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful Memories

Sasaki Haise curled up on his bed, blushing deeply. He had a rather… exciting dream.

He touched at his lips gently, the remembrance of lips pressing on his made them prickle with sensitivity. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes, trying to pull up the images wakefulness had taken from him.

He could feel hot breathe on his neck and soft hair grasped in his hands. He heard gentle whispers and barely contained laughter. He could taste him, smell his scent, he was  _so close –_  but when he opened his eyes all he saw was his dark room around him. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't bring up the image of the person he dreamt of almost every night.

With a groan Haise pushed himself out of bed. Looking into the mirror and seeing the dark circles under his eyes, he decided that this day would be just like any other.

He was wrong.

…

Haise was walking home from work when it happened. He was partially daydreaming and only paying enough attention to not bump into others on the street. He was tired and longing for a hot cup of coffee after a long day.

He suddenly caught the flash of blonde hair somewhere in the crowd. His heart stuttered and almost stopped, his throat constricting.

He didn't know why the name burst out of his mouth. " _HIDE!"_  But, it felt so unmistakeably right. He found his feet carrying him at an increasingly fast pace towards the beacon of sunshine moving through the crowd. He raced forward, a grin forming on his face. "Hide!" He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder and when he turned around –

Oh.

"I'll sorry. I must have the wrong person," he mumbled dejectedly. Indeed, person in front of unfamiliar and giving him a rather irritated look. He frowned, turning to awkwardly retreat.

 _Hide_. Why did he know that name? The name of the man from his dreams. The name flowed on his tongue and brought a warm feeling to his chest. He couldn't help but murmur the name to himself as he walked home.

…

Haise found himself in a sewer, his side enveloped in excruciating pain. He was there. He was there.  _He was there._  He wasn't supposed to be. Why?  _Why_? He would hurt him. He would hurt Hide.

"Sorry. Can you fight with all you've got just one more time?" Hide said with a pained expression.

Haise was hungry. He was so hungry. Blood filled his mouth, releasing him from the torment. It coated his throat, sweet and thick. He lapped it up desperately, tearing into flesh when the liquid no longer flowed. He ate until he was filled, and then some. He was in a daze, moving mechanically, in bliss. That is, until he opened his eyes.

Hide stared back at him, eyes empty and blank.

Haise screamed.

He woke up covered sweat, shaking. Tears flowed from his eyes and he curled up into a ball.

He killed him. He ate him. The love of his life was dead. His little ball of sunshine. Dead. Dead and never coming back.

Hide was gone forever and it was all his fault.


End file.
